


Rocket Science

by fallingskys



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, M/M, South Park Bunny, Sp Bunny, Unhealthy Relationships, bunny - Freeform, creek - Freeform, south park - Freeform, south park creek, sp creek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: Heidi Turner, the most brilliant name currently in the area of rocket science hires an assistant.





	Rocket Science

Heidi straightened the papers on her desk, sighing and resting her head on her desk with a groan. She stayed like that only to be awoken by the janitor lightly shaking her awake. She noticed the jacket around her shoulders and offered him a tired smile. Shed fallen asleep at the office again, for what seemed like the 100th time this week. She really needed a break but she was so close, soon, she promised herself.

“I hope you don’t mind me waking you, figured you’d want to go home. I like it here but I know it’s not usually too cozy for folks,” He said.

“It’s alright, I needed to wake up anyways. I was in the middle of filling out this form. Craig Tucker? What do you think, sound like a name you could trust to look at your work and not mess with anything important? Hes fresh out of college but his resumes impressive and I don’t think I’ve read a paper this enthusiastic about space and the final frontier for a long time,” She says

“Well I don’t know if I’m a good judge considering I only mop an all but I bet hed be awful good, especially if you like him,” Butters says.

“You don’t have to be humble. You’re the only thing keeping this place together, without you I don’t think I would ever go home or have made myself get a new assistant.”

“Gee, I don’t know if I did all that but thank you kindly! Always glad to help,” Butters replies.

“I think I’m going to actually go home and get a little bit of sleep. I don’t want the new recruit knowing I sleep in my office, even if he might not be staying,” She says, yawning and stretching, picking up Butters jacket and handing it to him.

“Whys that? He might not be staying, that is,” Butters replies, as he takes his coat back from her, “You can keep it if you like, since its mighty cold outside.”

“You know, I think I will for tonight, thank you,” She says, putting on the jacket, before answering his question, “I don’t know, I’m not confident that if I don’t finish this equation soon, our department won’t be shut down or Ill be replaced. I guess you’re right though. I should start thinking more positively. Here’s to our new recruit being amazing!”

“Y-yea!” Butters replies, giving a small fist pump as she leaves her office, waving him goodbye excitedly with the all the energy she can muster.


End file.
